


The Night Guard

by Bexinthecity247, MsJuliaMontague



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Lust, Collab, F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Weird shit happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJuliaMontague/pseuds/MsJuliaMontague
Summary: **TEMPORARY HIATUS**A supernatural AU written by myself and MsJuliaMontague in collaboration where David is a vampire and well weird stuff happens over the course of the series.





	1. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by bexinthecity247

It was overcast, windy and she had woken up late. This day couldn’t possibly get any worse yet, in Julia Montague’s world, things had a habit of continually going wrong. Her car pulled to a halt and she looked up from her paperwork. Another day, she thought as the door was opened before she could collect her papers, and she stepped out onto the concourse, the Home Office looming above her. And there was Chanelle, coffee and phone in hand and half a brain cell to go with them; Julia barely paid her any attention as PC Knowles shifted into view, a man behind her. 

“This is the new PPO ma’am, PS David Budd,” she said, stepping aside. 

The man, David, floated into view like a Greek god straight off Mt. Olympus. Her breath caught when she noticed his cold blue eyes.

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am,” he said in an accent she would not have associated with the coldness in his eyes. It wasn’t as if she’d never spoken to a Scotsman, but something in the way he spoke sunk its teeth into her very flesh, down to her core. 

She took his hand; it was so cold. That was the second thing she noticed about him, how cold he was and then he was ruining the moment.

“I was hoping we could talk about you using the underground entrance from now on,” he was saying, and she pulled her hand back, ignoring the wind blowing at her back, disheveling the work she’d done on her hair that morning. 

“I’m late for a meeting,” she said sourly, noting the spark of irritation on his face.  _Good._

She turned on her heel and walked away from him, though she could feel his gaze still on her, still feel his presence and could certainly still feel the iciness of his grip in her palm. She already knew he was about to become a main fixture in her life and that irritating thought was bound to carry her all the way through her shitty day and long into her even shittier night. 

“Number ten might want the Marr spot...” Chanel blurted as she passed through the giant glass doors to the building. 

“I told you to sort it sooner!” she snapped back at the younger girl, raking her hand through her unruly hair. 

“I was waiting on his people,” Chanel said, adjusting her grip on her stuff in order to press the elevator button. 

The rest of the annoyances, and the clusterfucks of her day blended into one fireball of mistakes and incompetence culminating with several new reports on this outrageous rail attack being dumped on her just as she was leaving. Granted, Mike tried to look sympathetic when he handed them to her, but she couldn’t miss the smugness in his eyes; he had a family to go home to, he didn’t have to work long into the night but the headache pounding behind her eyes already told her she should expect a long night.

It was dark when she made it down to the car and he was already there, the door opening for her as she stepped close. He was less tense when she swept past him and got in, watching as he folded himself into the car. Before it had even gone five feet, he was already throwing his weight around.

“Go along the south circ will you,” he insisted, and Julia frowned, irritation growing in her like a fucking tree. 

“Terry’s been my driver for two years, I think he can make the judgement on the best route,” she said, grinding her teeth when he seemed unphased by her authority.

“All due respect ma’am, my job is to protect you, I won’t tell you how to do yours,” he said, and she caught his eyes in the mirror. Her chest heaved with anger she couldn’t shed. She was rapidly finding his dead eyes the most infuriating feature on his face.

“But you’re happy to make it harder!” she murmured petulantly, returning her glance to the stupid report in her lap, lest she’d actually lean forward and strike him. 

In the months she’d had PC Fenton, he’d never gotten under her skin like David had within just one day and she hated him. Perhaps it was because Fenton never challenged her, never made her feel anything less than Alpha. But here David was, trying to overpower her. He ignored her snotty comments and his head weaved left and right, assessing for threats; god forbid some Labour millenial should run out in front of her car. As they rounded Mayfair and pulled into her street, she realised they were well over forty-five minutes later than normal and this fact dragged her irritation into levels higher than she even thought possible. In less than an hour Rob would have descended on her, (if only to darken her mood even more) and she still had to shake off her sudden shadow. He was preceding her into the house before she’d even stepped onto the pavement and he held his arm out, blocking her from entering her own damned flat. 

Her eyes rolled sharply into the back of her head as he told her to wait, when would this insufferable day be over? She pulled out her phone, checking over her empty email inbox before holding it to her ear.

“Hi, it’s me. I’ve just remembered, I’ve got nothing in. Are you alright to pick up a take-away?” she said with a heavy sigh. 

“Of course, the usual?” Rob’s overexcitement was trying at the best of times but today she had less tolerance than normal.

“Sure, whatever,” she said, cutting the call without goodbyes and she watched this intruder moving into her bedroom. A surge of panic coursed through her. No man ever made it that far into her inner sanctum.

“May I ask what it is you’re doing?” she snapped. He was not intimidated, and she couldn’t deny there was something attractive about his unwillingness to submit to her. Now, however, she just wanted him gone. In the cool light of the flat she noticed his skin was pale, his eyes more alive than they’d been all day.

“What’s behind this door?” he said coolly. His eyes were hard, like diamonds, and they were focused on her in a way that made her glance away.

“My study,” she said, defiantly. As he opened the door, she sighed. “Listen, I’m expecting a colleague, and I need you to fuck off. No offence.” 

“None taken,” he only said and entered the room. She narrowed her eyes. This man truly wasn’t going to budge and that only made her angrier.

-x-

 _PS David Budd._ His name was banded all across the report and she frowned. Footsteps drew her attention from the report, and she looked up to see him gliding into her living room.

“All done ma’am,” he said, and she nodded slowly, her eyes returning to the paper.

“PC Knowles said your name was Budd,” she said, and he squared his jaw. He was aloof and the more he was, the more she wanted to crack him open. “Sargeant David Budd, the officer who prevented the First of October train bombing. That was you?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he stoically said, though his eyes betrayed a hint of … something, she couldn’t tell.

She nodded, digesting the information before rising to her feet. She could tell he was confused, unsure what to do in her presence since she hadn’t dismissed him.

“We got off on the wrong foot earlier, I’m sorry,” she said, clasping her hands at her waist, an unusual nervousness creeping over her. They were feet away, but she could almost feel him.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said, unemotive as ever.

She held her hand out to him and he looked at it before taking it. His skin was rough against hers, and despite the warm air, as cold as a fridge. He pulled away too soon.

“As you wish, ma’am.”

“No, really, I’ve been a total cow,” she said, her breath quickening. She doubted he noticed the way his gaze, his touch, had affected her. She bled sincerity and he finally broke into a small smile that made him look younger than he was.

“All is forgiven,” he said, and she smiled, an unusual warmth sweeping through her.

She suddenly realised she hadn’t blinked since he’d touched her hand and then the doorbell was ringing, and their gazes flickered quickly away from each other. She sighed as he walked to the front door, receiving something over his earpiece, and pulled it open to reveal the constant thorn in her side.

“Sorry I’m late,” Rob said as he stepped around David, his glance washing over him suspiciously

“Sir,” David said, and the aide’s shoulders relaxed. “I’m all finished ma’am.”

She felt a sting of disappointment, the idea that she’d be left with Rob suddenly seemed so unsavoury. Not that she couldn’t fight off his pathetic advances, just that she rather David stay and Rob leave. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t work that way and he was soon bristling against the cold as he bid the support car goodbye and pulled his keys out. The wind was biting at his neck and he stiffened his collar up to ward it off, but the shivering didn’t cease even as he scraped the key in the lock. He pushed into the dark flat, shaking off the outside like a cape and rolled his shoulders. He felt a burning in his stomach, a nauseous hunger that he knew would only be satisfied by one thing. 

He chucked his keys in the dish and the hunger got worse, a pain rippling through his empty stomach. His mouth opened and a loud groan bellowed out as he bent over, clutched his arm to his middle, anything to dull the searing pain shooting through him. And then it dulled. He straightened up and his eye caught the hallway mirror. His eyes were inflamed, a red ring like a candle held behind them, burning brightly. 

Then he heard the scream. It was a woman’s and it wasn’t close. He was out the door and running across the streets before he could register having left his flat. His feet carried him like wings, a renewed strength and vigor rushing over him as he followed the sound for two solid miles before he saw her, bent over and trying to fight a black clothed figure off. A handbag hung between them and she gave out her last bit of strength when a knife was produced. 

“HEY!” David shouted and the bag was dropped as the figure ran off.

David narrowed up his eyes, which now afforded him excellent night vision, and without hesitation took to his feet. He chased the figure for another two blocks before the mugger hit a dead end and spun to face him. The man, haggard and pale, now David could see his face, brandished the knife as a barrier but David’s eyes flashed and the man dropped it, his mouth falling open. He went to run but David was too quick and his mouth, canine teeth sharpened like needles, sank into the man’s neck to the sound of his pained cry.

The hunger began to dissipate as he drank, but David knew it would only be a temporary reprieve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by MsJuliaMontague

He woke with a start, his breathing heavy and shallow as though the aftermath of a crimson dream was too much to bare. He lifted his hand to his mouth to wipe the drool away, instead when he gazed at his shaky fingers, he found blood. He rolled his eyes and got off the bed and wandered into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He checked his gums to see if his teeth had retracted properly, when he was satisfied, he went back into his bedroom to change is clothes and throw his bloodstained ones in the wash.   
  
Once he had changed, he made is way over to the bowl where his keys were and made his way out of the door. Once he came to street level and had entered his car, he began to drive to the station to report for duty, before finally making his way to his Principle's apartment.   
  
As he approached the front door where an armed police officer was stood, he unlocked the door and made his way up the stairs. He knocked three times before waiting patiently. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened and there SHE stood, a small smile gracing her features when she saw his face.   
  
"Morning Sergeant Budd." She greeted as she walked passed him, he followed two steps behind her.   
  
"Morning Ma'am." He replied.   
  
"I hope you don't mind, but can we stop by the office along the way to the BBC studios, I forgot my speech and Chanel has it." Julia asked as they made their way down the stairs and out of the apartment block.   
  
"Certainly Ma'am." David said. He opened the car door for her and she gracefully glided into the back seat. He looked left, then right before taking his place in the front.   
  
"Lavender Inbound."   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A little while later, Julia was sat on a sofa in a waiting room at the BBC studios. David stood in the corner of the room, forever survailing the place. Rob stood hovering over Julia as she kept re-reading her speech, to ensure she had everything nailed. Suddenly a man wearing a headset entered the room.   
  
"Home Secretary, 2 minutes until I take you through to the studio." The man ushered before making his way out again.   
  
"Thank you." Julia replied.   
  
"I bet the PM pulled out because he knew you'd do a much better job." Rob theorised rather smugly, like a school boy drooling over his favourite teacher.   
  
"Sounds like a reason NOT to pull out." Julia chided, not looking up from her speech. A second later Chanel came in with Julia's coffee.   
  
"Your decaf." Chanel stated, before tripping over her own feet and spilling the contents of the cup all over Julia's dark blue jumper. David immediately pricked up to the current situation before deciding to watch and wait to see if he was needed.    
  
"Shit!" Julia shouted and Rob copied her in a rather childish way.   
  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Chanel apologized, but then immediately started giggling.   
  
"Shut up!" Rob shouted. "Give her your blouse." He ordered.   
  
"It'll never fit." Chanel argued.   
  
"For god sake!" Rob said dramatically.   
  
"Give her yours then." Chanel smirked.  
  
"I don't wear blouses, do I?" Rob grunted back, before turning to Julia. "Can we dry it out?" He asked dimly.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous! There's no time!" Julia thundered, shaking her jumper back and forth, trying to dry it out. David suddenly stepped forward and began to remove his jacket and tie.   
  
"Fresh on this morning, Ma'am." David stated as he began to unbutton his shirt. Julia tried not to stare and Rob chuckled rather jealously.   
  
"You've got to be kidding?" Rob asked nonchalantly.   
  
"My shirts are altered to fit over my ballistic vest, so the chest to waist ratio should be compatible." David said, completely ignoring Robs remark as he handed Julia the shirt, their fingers gently brushing against one another and Julia shivered at how cold he was to the touch. Chanel and Rob stood there, not knowing what to do.   
  
"Well, don't a stand around gawping." Julia snapped. She then turned to Chanel. "And you. Fuck off and organise Sergeant Budd a new shirt." She seethed. Still giggling, Chanel left the room.   
  
"You'll have to tuck it under your jacket, Ma'am." David said and Julia nodded. David put his jacket back on and turned away. Rob stood still stood there, looking gormless.  
  
"Thank you." Julia said, smiling kindly at David. She was about to turn around and change her shirt, when she noticed that Rob hadn't got the message about not gawping and her expression turned dark. "Some privacy?" Julia bristled. Rob then got the memo.   
  
"Er, yeah, sure, yeah." Rob said awkwardly as he turned to leave the room. Julia removed her jumper and put on David's shirt. As she began to fasten the buttons, they both felt each other's presence. David slightly turned his head as he placed his earpiece back into his ear. Julia looked over her shoulder, feeling a strange connection to him. They both ignored the feeling, but they both felt that there was something between them.   
  
Suddenly the man from earlier came back into the room.   
  
"We're ready for you now, Home Secretary." The man said. Julia had finished changing and she turned to follow the man through to the studio. As she passed David, she gave him a sweet smile and then carried on through to give her interview.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
He was angry, very angry. So angry that he kept rewinding what she had said. 'that doesn't require apologizing for the past',  how could she say something like that. What did she know about the country? What could she truly know? Had she known the life he has lead for the past 200 years, she wouldn't be saying the things that she was saying now.   
  
Yet...there was something about the way her lips moved as she spoke. The passion in her eyes, the stoic tone in her voice. What was it about this woman that got his undead blood boiling. It was safe to say he hadn't felt this much desire since...'no!' he stopped himself. 'no one can compare to Vicky!' He scolded.   
  
What was it about this politician, this woman who he had absolutely nothing common with, this woman who said things that made him want to assassinate her himself, this woman who ruining the country with her controversial views, that made him want her so much? He didn't know.   
  
Suddenly the metallic scent of blood rose up his nostrils. He tried to ignore the feeling, tried to concentrate on picking apart what Julia was doing wrong in her interview. The hunger was too strong...'dinner time' he thought, his eyes blazing and fangs already bare. Without another glance at Julia's face on the television screen, he was up and out of the door as quick as lightening.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I'm sorry about Chanel, she took her dismissal badly and my staff thought you'd be the best person to deal with it." Julia apologized after handing David his new work shirt and making her way to the kitchen. "If you can talk someone out of blowing up a train..." She trailed off, a slight flirty tone in her voice. David just stood and watched Julia move towards the fridge, where she removed a bottle of wine. She turned to look at him and gave him one her beautiful smiles, briefly, before turning her attention to her wine glass. "Want one?" She asked.   
  
"On Duty, Ma'am." David replied, shaking his head slightly. If he were human, he'd kill for a glass of wine right now.   
  
"Soft drinks, in the fridge." Julia stated, as if somehow silently begging for him to keep her company for a while.   
  
"No...thank you, Ma'am." David replied again, this time with a bit of firmness in his voice.   
  
"Do you prefer David or Dave." Julia asked casually as she poured her wine. 'Why is she being so casual?' David asked himself.   
  
"I answer to both, Ma'am." He decided to answer, slightly confused as to why she was being so friendly with him. Julia nodded and made her way from the kitchen to her desk, David's piercing blue eyes forever watching her.   
  
"You won't have heard yet, but we're going to charge the 1st October attacker. It appears he has plausible links to the Islamist Terrorists, though I'm not at liberty to say more at this stage." Julia revealed as she looked over her paperwork.   
  
"That's good news, thanks Ma'am." David thanked, nodding his head slightly out of respect.   
  
"And thanks to you, his wife is alive to assist with our enquiries. It seems I'm constantly finding reasons to compliment you." Julia continued, that flirty tone appearing in her voice again. 'God! What is this woman up to?' David questioned himself. 'And when had she ever complimented me?' David questioned again.   
  
"Not quite constantly." David disagreed.   
  
"Is there a Mrs Budd?" Julia asked, not knowing that the question had hit David like a punch to the gut. He tried not to gasp as the pain shot through him. Vicky. What could he say about Vicky? He paused for a minute before speaking.   
  
"No, Ma'am, she died a few years ago." David replied, his head dipping to the floor in grief. 'A few years' was an understatement.   
  
"Oh...I'm terribly sorry to hear that, David." Julia said in a sympathetic tone. She approached her next question carefully. "Any children?" Julia asked. 'What is this woman playing at? Is she trying to make me angry on purpose?' David asked himself, the anger making him try not to shake. He looked sad and chewed his bottom lip before answering.   
  
"No, Ma'am, I did have two children....but they died in the car accident with Vicky, my wife." David lied, not wanting to reveal the truth and blow his cover. His children and wife were dead, yes, but not in the way he had now just described. Julia looked concerned and sorry for him. She placed her wine and papers down on the table and approached him. Not knowing what to do, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, her eyes filled to the brim with sympathy.   
  
"David...I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked, things like this are very private. If I've made you feel uncomfortable, I apologize." Julia cooed, her hand still on his shoulder. He looked at her hand before looking her in the eye.   
  
"It's fine, Ma'am. I just try not to talk about it." David replied.   
  
"May I ask what their names were?" Julia asked cautiously.   
  
"Ella and Charlie." David replied after a beat. Not wanting to dwell on the past any longer, he changed the subject. "Did you always want to be a politician, I hope you don't mind me asking that?" David questioned. Julia removed her hand from his shoulder and walked back over to the desk.   
  
"I was a Criminal Barrister. I witnessed firsthand how the causes of crime often had much to do with the person's upbringing and social circumstances. I sort a role in which I could make a real difference." Julia said. There was a moment's silence between them, before Julia spoke again. "Er...I'm keeping you." Julia said, picking up her glass of wine. David turned to leave, but there was one question burning his mind.   
  
"May I ask, Ma'am...that interview you did on telly, did you mean what you said?" David asked. Julia's comfortable demeanour changed, and she suddenly became tense, her eyes looking confused.   
  
"I'm sorry?" Julia questioned, unsure what else to say.   
  
"About the Middle East." David asked, elaborating his earlier question. Julia looked down at her desk and let out a quiet scoff, as if she were offended by what he was asking. Which she was.   
  
"See..." Julia began. "I don't only say what the people want to hear..." 'bullshit' David thought. "I'm about doing the right thing and making hard choices...the thing is David/Dave...I don't need you to vote for me, only to protect me." Julia said defensively.   
  
"Rest assured, Ma'am, I'll do what's required." David replied, as if mocking her. They, again, stood in silence. Julia looked down at the desk and then back up at him as if to say 'you can leave now'. David gave her a nod and turned to leave. "Ma'am." He said before making his way out of the apartment.   
  
When he walked out onto the street, the cold night air hit him, like a thousand knives stabbing him all at once. How long had he been in there? He didn't know. Time seemed to fly by whenever he was in the same room as Julia, the only thing that made everything feel as if it were in slow motion, was her.   
  
Before heading over to the backup vehicle, David looked up to see Julia gazing at him out of her window. As soon as she was caught looking, she turned away from the window, and David furrowed his eyebrows when she turned away. He let out a sigh, looked towards the ground and then made his way over to the backup vehicle.  
  
"Evening, gents." David greeted as he slid into the back seat. When the door was closed, and his seatbelt fastened, he looked out of the car window, to see her yet again watching him from her apartment. They held each others gaze for a moment and the same feeling of desire ran through him when her eyes clasped onto his. The feeling was so sudden, that he was sure it would bring out his true form, so he looked away and gripped his hands tightly together, feeling the hunger come on again. He'd better get home and fast, the night wasn't going to wait for him...it never did.

 

 


End file.
